


Destiel/Sam + Reader: So Get This...

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bar, F/M, Friend!Sam, M/M, So get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So get this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel/Sam + Reader: So Get This...

**Author's Note:**

> I love that saying. Sam says it all the time.  
> Note: The '+' in the title indicates that you and Sam are good friends. xoxo

Hunting with the Winchesters was, well, exhausting, but you coped most of the time. It was easy a little bit of the time with some salt n’ burns and ghosts every now and then. However, there were also hard times.  
Like when the gate to Hell opened. That was hard.  
Also when Dean went to Hell.  
And about a million other things.  
The one thing that wasn’t so bad was, probably, the fact that a freaking angel of the Lord popped up and saved Dean. Of course, you had to hear that from Sam with the famous “So get this...” line. You had to hear everything from Sam.  
~~~****~~~  
“Sam?” you answered, wondering what the hell he could want now.  
“Yeah, it’s me,” he said.  
“Okay, well, hurry it up, Bobby’s riding my ass to get some Latin translations finished.”  
“Fine. So get this... Dean’s back.” You almost spit out your beer.  
“He’s what?” you asked incredulously.  
“Yeah, he’s back.”  
“How is he back, what the hell happened?”  
“An angel of the Lord happened.” You scoffed.  
“Okay, so some freaking angel pulled Dean out from the pit and now he’s all better?” Bobby, unfortunately, caught you on your phone.  
“Start with those translations!” he scolded.  
“One minute!” you hissed at him before going back to Sam. “I’ve got to go or else I got extra Latin. You get your ass over here and tell me everything as soon as you can.”  
“Okay. Later.” He hung up.  
~~~****~~~  
That was probably the first “So get this...” line you heard. The next one wasn’t even hunt related.  
~~~****~~~  
“(YN),” Sam said in the motel room as he grabbed a beer.  
“Yo,” you answered.  
“So get this. Dean bought fifteen packs of beer and drank almost half of it.”  
“Oh, my God, is he okay?” you asked, half-laughing.  
“I think he’s throwing up right now.” Just then, you heard a not-so-happy noise from the bathroom. You giggled, saying, “Sometimes, too much liquor can backfire for Dean.”  
~~~****~~~  
And now, all those “So get this...” lines have been long forgotten, no more of it.  
Then Dean started liking the angel, Castiel. And now all those “So get this...” lines were directed to the two of them being all into each other. Here are a few examples...  
“So get this, Cass just told me Dean took him out to dinner. He said he got him an expensive meal, something like lobster.”  
“(YN), so get this. Dean and Cass? Cuddling in the motel room. Yeah, that’s right. Cuddling.”  
“Hey, so get this, Dean and Cass just made out. On your bed. In the middle of the day. I’m not even going to ask why.”  
You know. Just a few examples.  
Then finally, finally, the chain broke with one simple act between the elder Winchester and the angel.  
~~~****~~~  
“Hey, (YN)?” Sam called you up from across the street of the motel.  
“Yeah, what’s up?” you answered.  
“Where are you?”  
“The bar we were at yesterday. Why, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, just... I’m coming over there.”  
“Yeah, fine. You sure everything’s okay?”  
“I’ll tell you when I get there.” He hung up. You waited for about twenty minutes before he came around. Something must’ve been wrong because you were sure it took at least thirty minutes drive to get there.  
“Hey, Sam,” you greeted when he took a seat next to you at the bar.  
“Two shots, please,” Sam told the bartender, looking a bit shaken up like he’d seen something he didn’t want to. And, oh, what he saw.  
“You alright?” you asked.  
“Yeah, yeah, fine,” he assured you, downing the first shot, then the second one. He took a deep breath and looked at you.  
“Want to tell me what’s up?” He shrugged half-heartedly, but nervously, and gulped.  
“Well,” he started, “I was on my way to the motel. I was supposed to meet Dean and Cass. I get there, open the door, and...” He stopped for a second. “I don’t even want to think about it.”  
“About what?” The subject was interesting now, and you were itching to know what Sam had run in on.  
“Dean and Cass, they... sort of... defiled my bed...” he looked horrified by the fact.  
“They... they what?” you said, lowering your voice a little.  
“They were... you know... doing... it.”  
“It?”  
“It.”  
“Oh, God, Sam, I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah.” His face turned a bit pale from thinking about it. You turned to the bartender.  
“Four, please,” you ordered, then turned back to Sam. “You know what we do now?”  
“No,” he answered glumly.  
“We drink till we sleep.” The shots came and you downed your two, passing Sam the other two, adding, “Or until we get kicked out.” He nodded and drank both of his shots before ordering two more.  
“Thanks, (YN),” he grinned, poking your nose. Yeah, he was a bit drunk now.  
“Yeah. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll punch Dean next time I see him, okay?” He nodded, passing you a shot and finishing his, you following after. He breathed and looked at you again. He laughed before starting to speak again.  
“So get this...”


End file.
